The Fall of the Doppelganger
by VeryFlattering
Summary: This isn't the first time Elena has hurt Damon, but it is the first time Serena Mikaelson helped him forget. Even after snapping Kol's neck, Serena helped him and the next morning, Damon escorted her out. But the next day, Damon is drawn to Serena again and things just kind of progress from there.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Everything you can publicly recognize is not mine. **

_**Summary: This isn't the first time Elena has hurt Damon, but it is the first time Serena Mikaelson helped him forget. Even after snapping Kol's neck, Serena helped him and the next morning, Damon escorted her out. But the next day, Damon is drawn to Serena again and things just kind of progress from there. **_

_** Prologue **_

Serena Mikaelson.

Once, that name struck fear in vampires' hearts. It made her almost as fearsome as Nik himself.

She was a bloodthirsty bitch that only obeyed Elijah and Niklaus. Everyone else? They could be damned.

She turned millions of people, along with her twin Kol. They travelled together, experienced life as no one else knew it. Experienced the blood lust and power, and sometimes, even mercifully left the humans they had drank from survive.

She wanted nothing to do with doppelgangers, and thus, she never met Katherine. At the time, Kol and Serena were travelling in Europe, as far away from Mystic Falls as possible.

But when Niklaus caught up with them and daggered Kol, both Kol and Serena felt the pain of the dagger once more. They felt the cold numbness travelling up their veins, reaching their pumping hearts, one which was crossed with a special silver dagger. They both closed their eyes when darkness consumed them and they barely felt their body fall.

And that was how things came to be.


	2. Chapter 1-

_**Disclaimer: Everything you can publicly recognize is not mine. Everything else, however, is mine. **_

___** CHAPTER 1. **_

So, the story began when Serena gained consciousness.

Her eyes fluttered open, her skin regaining its natural pale tone. Her blue eyes blinked groggily, and thick, long and beautiful eyelashes brushed against her cheekbones. She drew in a shuddering breath, feeling movement return to her body.

As soon as she fully recovered, she began to rise from the coffin, only to be assisted by her brother Elijah. As she stared at him questioningly, she could hear Nik talking, possibly in another room.

Elijah held her glance and moved a finger to his lips, gesturing for her silence. She frowned, but did as she was told.

Movement made her realize they weren't the only ones in the room. The room was full of coffins, 4 in fact, one for each Original that Nik had stabbed, and another vampire.

Serena observed the vampire carefully but subtly. Pale blue eyes, handsome countenance, dark brown hair, pale skin, and rather dark clothes.

All in all, he was handsome.

Kol, rising from his coffin, distracted her from the vampire in front of her, and she walked over to him, strength returning to her fully. She hugged her twin brother tight and he returned the hug with enthusiasm.

And now that the rest of her siblings were awake, she took turns in hugging them, the last being Elijah. To him, she whispered. "Thank you, brother."

Now, as the waitress (what a scandalous dress! – thought Serena) arrived with an empty tray and some cloth, Elijah and the vampire placed the daggers on the tray after wiping them with a napkin, covering them with the yellow – golden cloth.

"Brother, why haven't you left?" As Niklaus spoke, holding another vampire threateningly, Serena stood, hidden by the many walls in Nik's home, surrounded by her siblings who took different positions in the house.

"But Niklaus, where are your manners? We haven't had dessert?" Elijah revealed the daggers and Kol chose that moment to walk in.

"What have you done?" Nik's horrified voice made Serena walk up next to her twin, enjoying Klaus' horror.

"Why, I've learnt not to trust your vulgar promises." Elijah countered with a victorious yet neutral expression, and Klaus flashed over to the tray, only to be stopped by Finn.

"Brother, don't." Klaus pleaded, but Finn stabbed him in the hand anyway, a small retribution.

Klaus shrieked in pain, yet he ran at full speed to the other side of the room, where Rebekah was waiting with yet another dagger. She stabbed Niklaus in the stomach, and he doubled over in pain. Taking advantage of the situation, Rebekah pushed him back, and he landed in Kol's arms, who took the chance and held his arms back, preventing much movement unless Klaus freed himself. And now, outnumbered and overpowered, Klaus was in no hurry to take them on.

"You're free to go." Elijah smirked. "This is family business."

The vampire who had helped Elijah free the Originals beckoned to the other vampire and together, they both left. With a smirk, Serena faced her brother and reveled in the terrified expression that her once so powerful brother had.

They were in control now.

Mother had come back.

Serena couldn't believe it. It was like a dream come true, that her mother was finally in front of them, staring at them. Her eyes finally came to rest upon Niklaus, who had been taken down a peg or two from his high horse and now stood shamefully, but this time with fear in his eyes.

Even after their mother's so called declaration of peace and family, Serena couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. After all, why would a witch, no matter her feelings, pardon vampires? Granted, she had been the one who had turned them into vampires, but that did not mean that centuries in the Other Side, with the other witches, had been pleasant. The judgment that she would have had to face would be tremendous, and the punishment? Even worse.

Even so, Serena did not share or voice her doubts. Crossing her mother before had not given pleasant results, and now, even though they were technically invincible and immortal, it would not bode well for her if she were to voice her opinions. She feared getting on mother's bad side, as she had shown that she could do anything. She had placed the hybrid curse on her own son, after all.

No, she would wait until Elijah caught up … which wouldn't be long, seeing as he was somewhat wary of mother's quick acceptance and forgiveness.

And there was another issue. Mother was preparing for a ball, and she had happened to invite nearly everyone, and of course, Serena and her siblings would be in charge of delivering them. She had changed her clothes ages ago, as soon as she was able, with some help from the maid. She had already picked up her dress and of course, the preparations and skin care and such.

She was quickly adapting to modern technology and she had gotten used to everything that in her past would be considered scandalous.

Right now, as she accompanied Rebekah to the Mystic Grill, a bunch of invitations in her purse, she wore black jeans with a small silver belt, a cream – colored tank top and a white formal jacket.

As soon as they entered the Grill, Rebekah separated from her to give a tall bartender an invitation. Listening in, she heard his name was Matt.

And there it was.

The doppelganger.

She looked just like Katherine, but hearing from Rebekah, she was exactly like Katherine. Only a bit better at playing her audience.

And in front of her, staring at Rebekah and Matt, was the blonde that had Niklaus so fascinated. Oh yes, she had seen her in many of Nik's drawings. Caroline Forbes.

As she looked around, she noticed that the vampire, Damon Salvatore, was not at the grill. Well, she would have to deliver the invitation to Elena's home after all. Pity.

Serena approached Rebekah just as her sister passed Elena and Caroline. As Elena, Rebekah and Caroline exchanged banter, Serena came around and stood in front of Caroline Forbes. The two stared at her, mistrust in their faces.

"Ready to go, sis?" she asked, smirking. "We really need to give out the rest of the invitations."

At that, the two girls glared at her, probably for being an Original.

"Sure, let's go." And with that, Rebekah and Serena linked arms and left the Grill, leaving the Mystic Falls Gang staring at their wake.

"Come on, I know the way to the Lockwood mansion." As soon as they were outside, Rebekah pulled Serena to the woods.

Serena and Rebekah spent the rest of the day giving out invitations, and no, unlike their brothers, they didn't just leave them in the porch and vamp – speed away.

At the end of the day, though, Serena knew what this ball was truly about. Mother wanting to meet Elena Gilbert.


	3. Chapter 2-

_** Chapter 2.- **_

The moment Serena felt her back thump against something, she knew Kol was in trouble.

She quickly excused herself and then, when she was out of sight, she blurred outside, where she thought Kol might be. Judging from the impact on her back …

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

When she awoke, she was laying in her bed, in her room. She winced. Someone snapped Kol's neck, and she was determined to find out who.

As she got up from her bed, she noticed she was still wearing her ball gown, a cream-colored sweetheart dress. Instead of changing her clothes, she just picked up her purse and cellphone and walked to the Mystic Grill, enjoying the fresh air.

As she got there, she saw Rebekah talking to Matt, and Matt had a cast on his arm. She listened in, hearing Rebekah apologize.

Oh. Oh. _Oh… _

So, Kol had broken Matt's arm. Did that mean Rebekah snapped his neck? No, she wouldn't do that in front of mother. So …

"Looking for the one that snapped your brother's neck?" Fingers brushed her bare collarbone, and acting with Original instincts, she grabbed the hand and twisted it, moving to stand in front of the owner of the voice.

Damon Salvatore.

"Why look?" Serena let go of his hand, and acted uninterested. She flipped her long, wavy hair over her shoulder and sneered. "It's not like Kol won't tell me when I go home."

"Who knows … he should be embarrassed. It usually happens when you get beaten by someone weaker than you." Damon smirked, eyes resting on her cleavage. "You should really put on something else. An unsuspecting woman like you might get jumped on the way home."

"Not if they value their life." Serena replied, smirking slightly.

"I snapped his neck. I was actually surprised that you weren't outside with your family." Damon smirked, as if it was an accomplishment.

"I was too busy nursing a broken neck." Serena replied, raising an eyebrow.

Damon frowned, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Serena pressed a finger to his lips in a flirty manner.

"I heard what happened with you and Elena." She smirked, letting him know she wasn't sorry at all. "That's what you get for falling in love with a Doppelganger."

Damon growled, an annoyed expression crossing his face, and Serena smirked.

"And what do you suggest I do, Original Mikaelson?" He asked, in both a sarcastic and flirty tone.

I tilted my head and smirked, giving him a look.

Hook, line and sinker.

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

The next morning, Serena was awoken by a ringing phone, and she shuffled in Damon's bed, groaning.

She could feel Damon shuffle, and turn to look at her. She put her arms under the pillow and turned to look at Damon.

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

"Let's not make a big deal out of this." Serena turned to look at Damon, right in front of the door.

"My thoughts exactly." Damon smirked, moving to open the door for her. He was only wearing his pants while Serena wore her dress from the night before. It wasn't like she had any clothes over at the Salvatore mansion.

"Besides, I expect you'll come calling soon enough." She smirked, but once Damon turned, she looked down, frowning slightly.

As Damon opened the door, they came face to face with Elena, and Serena smirked, grabbing the bottom of her dress and leaving the house. She didn't bother eavesdropping, not wanting to hear the doppelganger rant.

She sped home, wondering about the teasing she would get from Kol. She smirked when she saw Rebekah in her dress as well.

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

"There is something wrong with Mother." Elijah approached them after Nik and Kol had gone to get a drink. "Burnt sage." She held up a bundle of burnt cloth, and the smell assaulted her nose.

"You know Mother fancies this kind of stuff." Rebekah shrugged. She quickly dismissed the idea of Mother conspiring against her, and then left, probably to change her clothes.

"So you suspect Mother?" Serena raised an eyebrow, and held Elijah's gaze. "Would it be shocking if I said I don't believe her, as well?"

Elijah's eyes narrowed. "What lead you to believe such a thing?"

"Mother has spent a thousand years in the Other Side. The veil where all supernatural beings end up after their death. And with the other witches as company. You know witches are punished by their ancestors if they mess with Dark Magic. And no one has performed more dark magic than her. Turning us into the Original vampires, binding Nik's werewolf side …," A crestfallen look entered her baby blue eyes.

"And I'm sure Elena Gilbert has something to do with the Privacy Spell." She shook her head, and stared at Elijah sardonically. "Unless you're still blinded by the doppelgangers?"

Elijah narrowed his eyes and sighed.

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

"Elena, will you accompany me for a walk?" As Elijah spoke to Elena, Serena remained sitting outside, carefully concealed from Elena's sight.

"Sure, um …" The doppelganger sounded unsure, probably the guilt catching up to her.

As Elijah and Elena took a stroll in the wood, exchanging mindless words, Elena's discomfort grew.

As Serena heard about her mother's plot, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She took small, shuddering breaths and stopped crying, wiping her cheeks. As her hands shook, she made her way into the caves, right where Elena would fall, although she decided to stay away until her nose wasn't red anymore.

She heard Elijah deposit Elena on the ground in front of her and leave through the hole he had created, and sat down to wait for Elena to wake up.

Already, hate was building up inside her, the storm waiting to be released, and she felt it creeping up her throat, making her thirst for revenge. The monster in her growled, wanting to rip out Elena's heart and make her suffer for even daring to lend her blood for the spell.

_All of this is just you masking up the pain of Mother's betrayal. _

That may be true, but is it truly too much to ask? To have your mother support you and love you unconditionally? To help you when you are completely out of control?

Oh, Elena's awake.

Serena closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and calming down. As she opened her eyes again, she heard Elena moving around, and she blurred in front of her.

Elena gasped and then, her eyes narrowed in hatred as she recognized her. True, Rebekah and Serena looked alike, enough to make her wonder if she wasn't Rebekah's twin, but the link convinced her otherwise.

_It's lucky that Kol is bonded to you, and you to him, or you would have lost control a long time ago. _

A part of her whispered in her mind, but Serena just brushed it off, instead choosing to stare at Elena. "Hello, Elena. We haven't been officially introduced yet. My name is Serena Mikaelson."

Serena smirked, and glanced at her iPhone. "I wonder when Elijah will give me permission to end the Doppelganger line. Unless you've got a bastard child somewhere?"

"Of course not!" Elena rose to the bait, and she smirked.

"Better for us, actually. Nik won't have his stupid doppelgangers, and as for me? I get the pleasure to end the doppelganger line. I've always wanted to kill Tatia, you see, for creating the rift between Elijah and Nik, but as you can see, I couldn't. But you have her face, so …"

"So, Gilbert, it seems that we have a lot of time on our hands, so we might as well catch up. After all, no one knows where you are," At this, Serena blurred over and snatched Elena's phone, crushing it in her hand. "You don't have a phone, and even if we die, you'll probably also die from starvation."

"Fine, then. What do you want to talk about?" Elena crossed her arms, staring at her warily.

"How did you feel when you saw me with Damon?" Serena raised her eyebrow in a mocking way, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I felt like I had made the right decision regarding Esther. You know, the part where your own mother kills you." Elena sneered.

"At least I didn't cause my parents to die." Serena snapped, having heard plenty about the doppelganger, especially from other townspeople.

"I didn't …" Serena had struck a nerve.

"If you hadn't called your parents to pick you up, your life as a doppelganger would include your parents … or maybe not." Serena knew she was unleashing the anger and betrayal and hurt she felt from her mother on Elena, but she just couldn't stop.

"Shut up!" Elena finally shouted, and just as Elena moved to slap her, Serena felt the familiar numbness travelling in her body, and her skin turned grey. With a gasp, Serena tumbled to the ground as black spots danced in her vision and the darkness in her body, caused by the dagger, consumed the void and made her black out.

_**A.N.- So, I've got a lot of free time, so I'll update whenever I can. Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed this story! Actually, I hadn't expected anyone to read it, so I'm really grateful.**_

_**And as for the reviewer, "The Things You Wish You Knew", don't worry, it's pretty angsty … although I hope the chapter was long enough. **_

_**Spoiler: Damon will still be in love with Elena, so pretty much all the angst is related to that. And Serena/Damon will be endgame, and if I happen to bash Elena a lot, sorry…**_

_**I watched "Frozen" today, and I loved it! Really … those of you who haven't watched it yet … go watch it! It's one of the best Disney movies I've ever watched. **_

_**Next chapter: Serena spends her time talking to Elena, and discovers the White Oak Tree Sapling. **_


	4. Chapter 3-

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you publicly recognize. Everything else is mine, though. **

_** Chapter 3.- **_

Even though Kol and Serena were twins, physically, they couldn't have been more different.

Kol resembled Elijah and Serena resembled Rebekah. It was a fact that had them puzzled for a while, until the whole science thing solved it for them.

But the worst part was that they were linked.

They couldn't read each other's mind or anything like that. Instead, if Kol was hurt, Serena was also hurt. If Serena was hurt, Kol was hurt. But only physical things carried over the bond, such as wounds. Sickness or headaches, and things like that, they didn't affect the other person.

However, things weren't as simple as they seemed sometimes. True, the dagger affected both of them, but true and definite death? Would one die with the other if they were staked by the White Oak Stake? Or would the bond simply dissolve?

Serena didn't know the answer to the question, and she never wanted to find out, either. She had been perfectly happy with her twin brother for a thousand years, and she did not need mother messing everything up.

Especially when she had just met Damon Salvatore.

As Serena regained consciousness, she could hear Elena stumbling around. Growing angry at the untimely interruption, she got up and ran after her. To human eyes, she would have been a blur of motion.

Serena had caught up with Elena again, but then, another familiar blond sped in front of her, grabbing Elena's shirt. However, the doppelganger freed herself by waving her arms around blindly, and stumbled into the opening of the cave.

Serena and Rebekah both sped after her, only to stumble back as an invisible wall shielded Elena from their grasp.

Serena and Rebekah growled in frustration, and focusing on the more pressing issue, Serena turned to Rebekah.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to take part in the killing of the doppelganger. She stabbed me in the back. Literally." Rebekah sneered at Elena, who was now gasping for breath, safe from the two Originals for now.

"Well, let's get creative. We can't go in, she won't come out …" Serena trailed off, sitting on the ground, and pursued her lips, deep in thought.

"Got it." Rebekah suddenly muttered, and with a "Watch her!" sped off, to god knows where.

"Well, doppelganger, it seems like it's just us for the time being." Serena smirked tiredly at Elena, and leaned her head on her knees.

Elena remained silent and Serena had no desire to converse further with her. And, before long, Rebekah came back, with a box of matches and gasoline.

"Smart." Serena looked up to Rebekah and smiled. "I guess our poor doppelganger will burn to death."

As Elena looked on curiously, Serena grabbed the gasoline and threw it at Elena. It landed straight at Elena, obviously not expecting it. With a smirk of satisfaction, Rebekah lit the first match and threw it next to Elena, landing in a puddle of gasoline near Elena's feet. Elena jumped back from the fire, and the two blondes smirked.

"Now, you can come out, and possibly survive if your Salvatore brothers play their cards right, or you can stay there and burn to death. You know that your body needs to be intact to become a vampire. And if you're a burnt, mangled corpse …" Rebekah trailed off, fiddling with the matches. "You'll resemble your dear Mother, when she was burnt to death by the sun."

"Klaus compelled her!" Elena shouted. "Just like he's manipulating both of you."

"Wrong, doppelganger. It's Elijah who fabricated this whole plan. Your precious, moral Elijah who cares so much about humanity and values your compassion that he blindly trusted you the night of the ball. And you betrayed his trust. Compassion? I never knew Katerina, but I know that she was far more compassionate before she became a selfish bitch. I mean, she had to resemble Tatia in more than one way, for Elijah to fall in love with her." Serena lectured her.

As for Rebekah, she was already lighting the next match, and threw it, nearly landing on Elena, had she not expected it and jumped back, barely out of reach of the burning flame.

"Well, my dearest Elena, your time will be up soon. So what will it be?"

"You don't want to kill me. You want me to suffer while you watch." Elena tried to reason with them, and Serena could feel Rebekah wavering.

"Unfortunately for you, we might not have that much time so … Rebekah, what are you doing?"

Rebekah was now recording the whole "Elena torture method" while she tried to stall them, and Serena focused on the drawings on the walls.

Serena frowned. Were they …

Oh dear.

Serena nudged Rebekah and jerked her head in Elena's direction. Taking the hint, Rebekah saw the motions in the wall and directed the camera slightly above, so the drawings were visible as well.

They shared a glance, puzzled, before deciding that Rebekah would continue to goad Elena while Serena guarded, making sure no one went in or out.

As Rebekah spent her last match, she couldn't help but think of Damon. A very active member of the Mystic Falls Gang … and also, in love with Elena Gilbert.

He was probably one of the reasons Kol had been daggered.

As she was alone, she shed a few tears, making sure to keep quiet. Even without Original Vampire hearing, the echoes would surely carry on the sounds of her crying and perhaps even Elena would hear them.

Had it been so wrong? True, Mother was a witch and they were abominations of nature, but weren't children supposed to be first, rather than magic or the balance of nature?

Serena may have been alive for a thousand years, perhaps a few years more, but she still had feelings. She didn't just flip the switch, like she suspected Nik did, more often than not. Every Original had a story … and a reason for being a monster, as their mother perceived them to be.

Everyone has a story. Every bad person in this world has a story.

Elijah's call interrupted her train of thought, and she quickly glanced down, clearing her throat. She picked up, and hearing Elijah's confirmation that all was dealt with, and the price that Bonnie Bennett had to pay because of her friend … it gave her a sense of Deja vu that she didn't like. Not one bit.

"You're free to go." Serena approached the entrance, staring at Elena, who was seated in the far corner, avoiding the flames. "The Salvatore brothers took care of things."

Elena warily got up. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means Damon Salvatore turned Abby Bennett into a vampire. That's actually smart, since you can't be a witch and a vampire." Rebekah completed sweetly, hatred dripping through her words. "And you're right … I do prefer watching you suffer. Much more satisfying."

Serena and Rebekah sped home, seeing Elijah there.

Elijah told them the news, also sharing his point of view, and his regret. With a quick glance, she saw a piece of paper peeking from her brother's suit, and sneered. It was probably to Elena.

"Mother made us vampires, not monsters. We did that to ourselves." Elijah spoke his parting words, and Serena couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"No, it was Mother who couldn't keep her legs closed." She retorted, hatred building up inside of her.

Elijah paused for a moment before walking out the door. As Rebekah sat down, tears in her eyes, Serena wrapped her arms around her.

After a while, Serena untangled her arms from Rebekah's grip, and stood, taking out her phone. She called Kol, speeding outside, and stood in the chilly air.

"Kol?" She asked as soon as he picked up.

"Yeah, sis?" Kol answered, relief apparent in his voice.

"Are you going to stay?" She went straight to the point.

"No, I'm going to Denver. Nik asked me to keep an eye on the youngest Gilbert."

"I'll stay here. When you come back, I'll be waiting for you." With those parting words, Serena waited for Kol to hang up.

"Love you, sis."

"Me too." Once Serena had replied, Kol hung up and Serena sighed.

Reentering the house, she changed her clothes and, not bothering to take a car, she sped to the Grill, arriving there in mere minutes.

She sat at the bar, ordering a strong and expensive drink and sat there grumpily, today's actions finally catching up to her. Mother …

"Nice taste." Damon sat next to her, and Serena pursued her lips.

"I'm not in the mood," She groaned, barely controlling the monster in her.

"Really?" Damon asked in a provocative and knowing tone, making Serena look at him.

The next day, Serena woke up to an empty bed, in the Salvatore mansion. Her clothes were folded neatly near her feet, and there was a towel nearby.

She smiled – at least, Damon had the decency to care.

Did he?


End file.
